


Clint's New Sweater

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a post, but its my otp so i include it, the Steve/Tony is not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets a new sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's New Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/97619226446/beamkatanachronicles-imagine-one-half-of-your

Bucky was sitting on the couch in Steve and Tony’s apartment, reading his book when Natasha vaulted over the couch and plopped next to him.

“Did you see Clint’s new sweatshirt?” She asked intensely.

“Um... no?” Bucky said. “Why?”

“No reason.” She snatched up the remote and turned on a rerun of Buffy.

“Alright,” Bucky went back to reading his book. He was curious but there was no use getting any information out of Natasha when she didn’t want to share.

A couple of minutes later, Bruce walked inside the apartment. “Hey guys. Bucky, did you um... see Clint’s new sweater?”

“No,” Bucky set the book down. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Hmm?” Bruce feigned oblivion. “Oh nothing.”

Steve came out of his room, staring down at his phone. “Did you guys see Clint’s new sweater? Bucky’s gonna be so- Oh hey Bucky.” He hid his phone behind his back. “Didn’t remember you were here.”

“Alright, what’s going on?” Bucky looked around wildly at the group. “What’s with Clint’s new sweater?”

“Nothing.” They all said in unison.

The door opened again and Tony stepped through, flanked by Thor, Loki, Jane, and Darcy. “Steve did you get my text?” Then he saw Bucky and burst out laughing. “Oh dude, you’re here, I didn’t know.”

“The poor bastard,” Darcy snickered. “He has no idea.”

“What the hell?” Bucky was a little pissed off now. “Tell me about Clint’s new sweater.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Tony said. “You’re just gonna have to see for yourself.”

“And you can see for yourself,” Steve stepped in before Bucky said anything more. “Because we’re going to meet him downtown right now.”

There was a pause.

“Fine.” Bucky grumbled.

They left, the others having snickering attacks every few feet and Bucky fuming.

They got downtown and Tony pulled out his phone. “Clint’s in front of Bloomingdale’s.”

They walked down the street and saw Clint standing under the Bloomingdale’s sign.

He was wearing sunglasses and sucking on a sucker, standing casually.

He was also wearing a gray sweatshirt that said, “jesus christ my boyfriends so cute im serious like wow.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky muttered. “What is he wearing?”

“That,” Natasha said. “Is his new sweater.”

Clint brightened as he caught sight of the group and walked towards them. “Hey guys.” He leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Hey sweetie.”

“What are you wearing?” Bucky asked in horror.

“Sunglasses.” Clint popped the sucker back in his mouth.

“No, I mean-” Bucky started but Clint cut him off.

“So, I thought we could walk around a little before we ate.” He said. “Stretch our legs.”

Before Bucky could protest, Steve said, “Sounds great.”

Clint thrust his hand into Bucky’s and gripped it tightly.

Bucky tried to subtly yank his hand away but Clint held on, sucking his sucker nonchalantly.

“Oh. My. God.” A girl and her friend stopped in front of the group. “Your sweatshirt is so cute!”

With some knowing smiles, the rest of the group walked ahead.

Bucky tried to free himself and go too, but the girl stepped right in front of them.

“Could I get a picture?” The girl asked. “It’s just so sweet.”

Before Bucky could protest, (he was sensing a pattern here) Clint pulled him in close and kissed his cheek.

The girls “awed” and snapped pictures on their phones.

Bucky looked at Clint, who was grinning at the camera, looking truly happy.

Bucky thought about when they had first started dating, how Clint always tried to show how much he liked Bucky through little things. Presents and gestures.

Even on their dates, which were always so simple, Clint made them special. They would be eating chinese or pizza, watching tv, legs tangled together on the couch. Clint would smile, look over and say, “You’re so cute.” Sometimes he’d lean over and kiss Bucky before saying “I like you so much, Jimmy.”

And he had never minded when Bucky had difficulty doing the same thing.

Bucky was really lucky to have Clint, especially when he showed his love as much as he could.

Bucky leaned in and kissed Clint.

Clint stilled in surprise. He softened and kissed him back putting a hand to his cheek.

The girls cooed and they broke apart.

“Thanks guys!” The girls smiled and left.

Clint smiled at Bucky. “What was that about?”

Bucky kissed him again. “I just like your new sweater.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
